Bondrewd
Bondrewd, known by many as the "Lord of Dawn", is the main antagonist of the Idolfront arc from Made in Abyss. He is a White Whistle, but is known to be exceptionally cruel even by the standards of his peers. His voice actor is Toshiyuki Morikawa which is the same as Lord Boros, Griffith as well as Yoshikage Kira. Personality Despite being the most "evil" in a traditional sense, he treats both his victims and his enemies with respect. He maintains this persona during his experiments, and even during fights. He appears to genuinely love the children he raises, even though his plans for them may not be entirely just or kind. History At some point before the manga began, Bondrewd was convicted of an unspecified crime, with a bounty placed on his head. To escape his fate, he became a delver of the abyss, and funded his research with the sale of illegal substances. He had no sense of ethics, going so far as to use small children for his research. He moved them around various areas of the abyss as a way to test the various effects of the Curse on the human body. At some point in the series, Nanachi and Mitty were included in these experiments. While Nanachi was blessed with a body similar to a rabbit or a viscacha, Mitty's body was broken down, and reduced to an abomination without the ability to move, speak, or presumably think. Eventually, his research led him to develop the cartridge system, a method of mitigating the effects of the Curse. In this process, people (in this case, presumably children) are reduced to their most bare essential organs, and stuffed into a small box, about the size of the average cigar box. Keeping them alive allows Bondrewd to transfer the effects of the curse into the still-alive cartridge, rather than suffering the effects himself. Eventually, this research comes to a head when he reduces his own daughter, Prushka, to a cartridge, and utilizes her in the fight against Regu. Despite the horrific experiments he performs, this is his first act that directly conflicts with the interests of Riko and Regu. Bondrewd uses the effects of a secret relic known as '''Zoaholic '''to move between bodies whenever the one he is inhabiting is no longer usable. He is shown at many points during the story arc to genuinely care for his daughter, going to great lengths to keep her comfortable and happy. Additionally, he shows pride in the achievements of Nanachi, despite how she feels for him. Trivia *It was stated in an interview with mangaka Akihito Tsukushi that Nanachi was planned to die while fighting Bondrewd. Whether or not this was called off because of her immense popularity as a character is unknown. pl:Bondrewd Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable